


circ du yogs

by Zommerb



Series: Circ du yogs [1]
Category: Yogscast
Genre: Freak show/circus, Gen, flux!kim, idk where this is going, ringmaster!ridgedog, witchery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3069476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zommerb/pseuds/Zommerb





	1. Kim's arrival

"We were just playing about, in the remains of his old castle. Me and Duncan,in our old base. That day, we stepped too close to the boundary, his vis orb..." I hesitated. I didn't really know this man (however charming he looked), so why was I telling him my story? The glaring eyes in front of me told me to continue. "Anyway, he pushed me in. He does care, honest! He was just being a tad clumsy that day!" I continued. I looked down at the purple mess all over my body. "By the way, my name's ridgedog." Huh! That name sounds kinda familiar! He offered me a small glass of water, which I drank straight away. After that I felt muscular, hairy arms around my waist dragging me towards what looked like a plain white room. I tried to retaliate, but found myself in a state of paralysis. I took this as a chance to have a short rest...


	2. the next day.

As I woke up, I arrived in a purple looking room with protruding vines and shelters. I then realised I was in a freak show, and so immediately looked around my new home. There was a crate, of which had a note reading

"Dear Kim.  
You are now our new 'performer'. We will give you instructions on what to do with the equipment in this box tomorrow but only then. We want you to make yourself comfortable before we put you on show so we have imported some of your favourite items from home.  
Ridgedog."

I was skeptical right away on what I had to do, but I shrugged it off and opened the box. It included ritual chalks, a circle magic book, a poppet infused with Ridge's blood and items to do the rite of protection. I looked out and saw it was night so I went to sleep...


End file.
